Portable folding ramps provide a portable inclined surface on which a user can travel between a lower and an upper elevation, for example, on a set of stairs. Portable folding ramps currently in use are generally designed to be compact and lightweight for easy storage and carrying. Such ramps generally have hinge assemblies between ramp sections that are welded in place and therefore are labor intensive to manufacture and susceptible to hinge fatigue over time. Hence, there exists a need for an improved folding ramp having a hinge assembly that has improved ease of manufacture and is less susceptible to hinge fatigue.